


love me even when the moon rises

by siennablake



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennablake/pseuds/siennablake
Summary: Werewolf hunter falls in love with a werewolf and they both have no idea. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	love me even when the moon rises

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr for Ballum Halloween so I thought I would post it on here too. There is a gifset to go with it, you can find it on my blog (@siennablake) if you're interested :)

Tonight was the full moon, Ben knew he would finally have the chance to find the werewolf he was after for so long. But, this time it felt different, his mind was not entirely focussed on his task. He couldn’t stop thinking about Callum. These past few weeks spent together made him forget about his family legacy, about his purpose in life. He didn’t even realise how happy he was until the night before when he noticed what day tomorrow would be. 

By the end of the night, he would have blood on his hands, not like this would be the first time, but it would be the first since he met Callum. How can you tell your boyfriend that werewolves do exist and you and your family are werewolves hunters. How could Callum take him seriously, he would probably laugh and when he would notice how serious Ben was, he would probably leave. At the idea, Ben hadn’t been able to sleep. Callum joined him at some point and tried to get him back to bed but he couldn’t. Watching him sleep, laying there next to him was too hard. He just wanted to be honest with him, to have no secrets between them because he fell in love with Callum and he knew their relationship wouldn’t last if they couldn’t trust each other. 

The howling of a wolf put an end to Ben’s thoughts, his brain just shut down and he started running. After all, that’s what he was born to do. He could feel it, he was close. He was running so fast that he didn’t even notice the ravine, he was able to stop before falling but he still slipped on the ground and when he tried to get up, he raised his head and was face to face with the wolf. They didn’t move for what it felt like forever, then Ben tried to move his hand to get his gun but the wolf started to growl, his teeth were so close. But Ben had been trained his whole life, he knew that he would probably get hurt in the process but he would still be able to kill it. 

He started to move his left hand when all of a sudden, the wolf’s eyes became blue. The colour was so intense, Ben was hypnotised, he didn’t even realise that the growling had stopped. The wolf got closer and Ben felt something inside him. He thought that he was crazy, that it wasn’t possible but he couldn’t stop hearing in his head what Callum said to him in the park last night. “No matter what happens tomorrow...” he paused for a few seconds and added “or the day after, I want you to know that when I am with you I’m the best version of myself and I wish we could stay like this forever.” He kissed Ben and his gorgeous blue eyes looked at him with so much love. Ben could recognise that shade of blue anywhere. Even where it wasn’t supposed to be.

So Ben whispered “Callum?”

**Author's Note:**

> 👻 Happy Halloween 🎃


End file.
